


Anticipation

by darkestbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Non linear plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men with conservative views about sex meet and fall in love. Their honeymoon is a night neither of them will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

The sand is warm beneath my toes as I step out onto the beach, his hand in mine. I look at him and I smile, because I know we’ve been waiting for the last year and a half for this day. It all started on a day very different from the one now, with a dropped wallet and a bookshop, over two thousand miles away from the beach in Greece we’re now standing on, in the small, rainy town of Teignmouth...

 

~

 

“Orwell, Hemingway, Bradbury, looks like you hit the jackpot today, Mr. Bellamy.” The small brunette smiled at the bookshop owner, Chris, as he dug for his wallet in the pocket of his trousers. Matthew’s weekly peruse of the used section was successful, and he couldn’t wait to get home to his small, warm house and add them to his forever-growing collection of classic literature. He was bound to get soaked on the walk home - he knew he should’ve taken the car. But, he also knew a cup of tea was waiting for him, as was a crackling fireplace and the pitter patter of rain on the roof.

 

“Did you get that Tchaikovsky I ordered?” Matthew asked quickly, trying not to take too much of Chris’ time. A queue had acquired behind him, and he didn’t want to cause a ruckus.

 

“Not yet, should be coming in tomorrow morning at the latest,” said Chris, printing out Matthew’s receipt. “I’ll give you a call as soon as we get it in.”

 

“Okay, thank you Chris!”

 

“I’ll catch you later, Matthew.”

 

Matthew gathered his books into a small plastic bag, and moved aside to let the next person pay for their things. He shuffled around, trying to balance his messenger bag, his old mobile flip phone, his cup of tea, and his new bag of books equally in one hand. It was a bit of a struggle, but he somehow managed, and pushed open the door to brave the steady English rain that was falling from the sky. Just as he left to walk the short distance home, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“Sir, I think you dropped something.”

 

Matthew turned around, rain droplets beginning to drip down his face, to find a blonde man just slightly taller than him standing beneath the awning of the bookshop, holding his wallet out.

 

“Oh,” gasped Matthew, noticing that that indeed was his wallet. It must’ve fallen out in his shuffle inside the shop. “Thank you so much,” he said, moving out of the rain and taking the wallet from the other man.

 

“No problem,” said the blonde in a cheery voice. “You weren’t planning to walk home, were you?” he asked, looking around at the street which was empty of any cars in the direction Matthew had been planning to walk.

 

“I’m just a few streets away, I’ll be fine, really,” replied Matthew shyly.

 

“Nonsense,” said the blonde. “Let me give you a ride home.”

“Oh I really shouldn’t-”

 

“It’s pouring, you’ll be soaked to the bone!”

 

“It’s England,” giggled Matthew.

 

“Please,” said the other man. “England, Spain, the United States, Australia, I don’t care where it is, I’m not letting you walk home in this.”

 

Matthew shrugged his shoulders and complied. The man seemed nice enough, and this way his books wouldn’t get soaked.

 

“So what’s your name?” asked the blonde once they were in his car, driving toward Matthew’s house.

 

“Matthew.”

 

“Ah, that’s a beautiful name. I’m Dominic.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Thanks for the lift,” said Matthew, gesturing to the warm car they were sitting in.

 

“Ah, it’s no problem,” replied Dominic. “I couldn’t let you get wet, you’d catch a cold.”

 

Matthew smiled. How nice of Dominic to be so considerate over him. He really did seem like a lovely young man, and Matthew wanted to thank him in some way for going out of his way to take him home.

 

“Let me pay you back?” he asked as they pulled up to Matthew’s house. “I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

 

“That would be great, cheers.”

 

And that was how the two men met, and over a few cups of tea, became good friends...

 

~

 

“Remember our first date?” he asks me as we let the waves roll over our toes, the warm, salty water sinking into our skin.

 

“How could I forget?” I giggle, pearing into his shining blue eyes. “You were a nervous wreck.” I peck his cheek and he smiles at me, his pale white skin glowing in the sun. A blush clouds his cheeks and I can’t help but find it the most adorable thing.

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like how I felt about things,” he says softly. Why should he think that? Hopefully it had been obvious how much I loved him, even from the start. From the first date, I knew that he was the one, the other half I’d been searching to find for over twenty years of my life...

 

~

 

“I apologize if I’m a bit... Slow tonight,” said Matthew as he sat down at the table across from Dominic. “I haven’t dated much in my life.”

 

“Why’s that?” asked Dominic as he ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them. “You seem to be a very interesting person, why wouldn’t someone want to be with you?”

 

“I’m just a bit conservative,” he said shyly. “Afraid to try things, I guess.”

 

Dominic nodded, understanding completely. “Not really into jumping on the bandwagon, yeah?” he asked.

 

“You could say that,” Matthew said, giggling. He already liked Dominic; he was polite - a true gentleman - and although he wasn’t sure what their date would turn into, he was enjoying himself. Dominic was easy to talk to, relieving some of the tenseness Matthew always felt around other people whom he didn’t know well.

 

As they ate their meal, the conversation was simple, holding just a little bit of light flirting, but not enough that Matthew was uncomfortable in any way. Dominic had seemed to pick up on that very quickly, and Matthew was glad he wasn’t pushing for anything at all. It wasn’t something he wanted to bring up on the first date - that would be silly - but he knew eventually, he’d have to let Dominic know just how conservative his views were. They could cross that bridge when they got there, though...

 

~

 

I watch the breeze ruffle his brown hair, the salty air and turquoise sea being the epitome of the tranquility and peacefulness I feel here, with him next to me. I can’t imagine us anywhere else. I love him. I love him more than I can put into words, and I can’t wait to start the next chapter of my life, tonight, with him...

 

~

 

“Matthew,” Dominic said as they walked hand in hand down the street, toward the pier. The night was dark, random stars dotting the sky, but it was warm enough that they were comfortable in just light jackets and scarves. “Matthew, I have something to say.”

 

Matthew stopped walking and turned to look at Dominic. They’d been dating for four months, and things were going well. Dominic seemed to understand something very important about Matthew that the brunette was still too nervous to vocalize. Dominic was patient, and had never pushed Matthew past the boundaries he was comfortable with. In fact, their ways of showing affection had yet to go beyond hand holding, hugging, and soft kisses on the cheek.

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

Matthew gasped, looking into Dominic’s eyes to find any hint of mischievousness or foolery. He saw nothing, only the deep pools of grey that he’d begun to associate only with one man.

 

“Y-you are?” he stuttered, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

 

“Yes,” Dominic said, lightly touching his arm. “I am.”

 

“But... Why?”

 

“Because,” Dominic said. “You’re beautiful. I love your personality, I love the way you’re so quiet, but there is so much knowledge in that brain of yours. I love the way you speak, the way you breathe, the way you live. I love you, Matthew.”

 

“Dominic, I don’t even know what to say...”  
  
  
  
  
“Say it back to me, please,” he said softly.

 

Matthew didn’t know what he was doing; he’d never been in love before, never been with anyone like Dominic before. But there was a feeling, starting somewhere deep inside of him that was starting to grow, taking over his heart and his mind, that told him he was doing the right thing.

 

“I think... I think I love you too,” he whispered. He shook his head, trying to clear his tumbling thoughts, then looked at Dominic again. “No. I know I love you. I love you so much, Dominic.”

 

Dominic smiled, and tipped his head to the side. It was their first lip to lip kiss, and as they met, Matthew melted into Dominic’s body. He felt Dominic’s arms wrap around his small body as people moved all around them. Matthew’s heart raced as they stood there, together. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, what would happen from there, but the prosperity he saw in the future was something he could look forward to. As long as he had Dominic there with him...

 

~

 

The walk back to our villa takes a while. We unknowingly had walked miles down the beach together, the prospect of warm water inviting us the second we touched down at the airport. As we walk back, hand in hand, I smile lightly to myself. His skin is so soft against my hand, his voice carrying so smoothly to my ears as we talk about nonsense things. I know he’s nervous for tonight; I’m nervous too. Over a year of being with him, spending almost every second of every day with him, but tonight, we’ll be sharing a bed for the first time, touching each other in the most intimate ways for the first time, and be a part of the same body for the first time.

 

“I love you,” I tell him, cutting him off in the middle of one of his long talks about classical music.

 

He looks at me and blushes, but kisses me on the lips anyway, just as the little bundle of villas and houses on the hilltop comes into our sight. “I love you too.”

 

And I’m one hundred percent sure he’s telling the truth...

 

~

 

The first time Matthew was invited to Dominic’s house after a date rather than before, he wasn’t sure what it all implied. Was Dominic growing tired of simple kisses and the occasional heated snog? Surely he’d noticed by now that Matthew never, not once, had pushed for anything more. As Dominic unlocked his front door and held it open for Matthew, the brunette suddenly had a stomach full of butterflies; he was terrified of losing Dominic. What if Dominic didn’t agree? What if he thought Matthew’s views were old-fashioned or inappropriate for the time they were living in?

 

“Love, what’s wrong?” Dominic suddenly asked, noticing that Matthew had grown quite pale and still in the past minute or so. “You don’t look like yourself.” He softly reached out to touch Matthew’s cheekbone, and the brunette blinked, staring at Dominic with an expression that the blonde could only define as terrified. “Matthew,” he whispered. “Matthew, what’s wrong?”

 

Matthew shook his head, moving past Dominic quickly to sit down on the sofa. Dominic followed, worried to see Matthew acting so peculiarly. He watched with overprotection as the brunette picked up a book that was sitting on the side table, his trembling fingers barely gripping the pages.

 

Dominic moved forward, sitting close to Matthew. “Tell me what’s going on,” he said softly, trying to get Matthew to look at him. “Please.”

 

“I’m so scared,” Matthew whispered.

 

“Scared of what?” Dominic asked. He reached out, pulling the small man into his arms and holding him close to his chest.

 

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

The words shocked Dominic, and he looked Matthew in the eye with a stunned expression on his face. “Why would you ever think that I’d leave you?”

 

“B-b-because I’m so conservative,” he stuttered, beginning to cry lightly into Dominic’s shirt. “I want to wait, until marriage, and that’s no fun. I t-tried to talk myself into making an exception, for you, but I just can’t. It doesn’t feel right, and I want it to be special.” Matthew took a long, shuddery breath, clutching the sofa cushions tightly. Dominic held him tight, processing all his words before speaking again.

 

“Matthew, love,” he said softly, lifting the brunette’s chin with his finger and looking into his eyes. How he loved those pools of blue, belonging to the greatest man in the world, the man he’d inexplicably fallen madly in love with. “I feel the same way.”

 

Matthew’s eyes widened. He looked at Dominic, at the sincerity in the blonde’s face. He believed him. “You do?” he asked softly.

 

Dominic nodded. “I do. I believe in waiting. It’s hard, I know, but the second I fell in love with you, I knew that all these years waiting have been worth it, because I have you to look forward to one day.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Dominic?”

 

“Yes, Matthew?”

 

“Does this mean-”

 

“Yes. It does.”

 

Matthew stared at Dominic in awe and wonder, and tried to think of a reason why he somehow ended up with the perfect man. He had no idea how it happened; he was just an average man, shy, who went about his day bothering no one nor doing anything that necessarily made him stand out. He simply lived the way his life went, and somewhere along that path, Dominic came along, shifting his life in a brand new direction. A direction Matthew was excited and nervous for...

 

~

 

As I push open the door and lead him into our home for the next week, I smile at his shy behavior. He looks beautiful, wearing a simple button up which is more than his typical oversized jumper, but less than the slimming suit he wore less than a day ago, on our wedding night. I want to tell him for hours on end how beautiful he looks to me in that minute, how much I want him. He already knows it though. How could he not? Ever since we got off the plane, I’ve been cherishing every second with him, telling him just how much I love him.

 

He sits down on the edge of our bed, and I watch him with calming eyes. He’s fidgeting again, much like he always does. I place my hand on his shoulder to try and stop his little movements, and he looks at me with a shy expression, much like the one he gave me when we first met.

 

I’m so nervous, because I have no idea what I’m doing, how this should all work, but I know it’s all going to resolve in the end. I slowly sit in front of him on the bed, and reach for his shirt buttons with my fingers. He lets out a shaky breath as I slowly undo them, taking my time.

 

When his shirt is unbuttoned completely, it hangs off his body, blowing in the breeze of the open French doors that lead to the terrace which overlooks the bright sea. The sun shines brightly into the room, making his pale chest glow with a fire I have never seen before. His eyelashes flutter as I kiss his stomach, my fingers reaching for his belt. His breath hitches when I undo the buckle and pull the belt from its loops, tossing it to the ground.

 

“I’m nervous,” he says softly.

 

“Me too,” I reply, kissing him on the lips. I can hear our hearts thumping against our chests, and as I lean down, I can feel something poking me in the thigh, something I’d only felt once before in my life...

 

~

 

“Matthew.” Dominic’s voice was quiet, his hands shaking as he sat on the sofa with the brunette. He’d thought about going somewhere nice and setting up something extravagant, but then he realized that Matthew would be much more comfortable for this moment in his own home. “I want to ask you something.”

 

“Yes?” Matthew asked.

 

“Matthew Bellamy,” Dominic started, taking steady breaths. This was the moment he’d been waiting for, the moment he’d been thinking about ever since he knew he loved him. He took Matthew’s hand and gently kissed his fingers, then reached into his trouser pocket to pull out a tiny box. Matthew’s eyes widened, and he noticeably started shaking as Dominic flipped the small lid up to reveal a simple, silver ring. “Will you marry me?”

 

Matthew stared, stunned, just as a crack of thunder came from outside and rain began to pour. He looked at Dominic as the blonde fidgeted nervously with the box, until Matthew leaned forward, his heart pounding, and whispered “Yes” into his ear.

 

The rain pounded harshly against the window, the lights flickering on the lamp and finally going out by themselves. The two men were plunged into darkness, but neither of them noticed as they fell back and kissed heatedly on the sofa.

 

Matthew loved the feeling of Dominic on top of his body; he felt completely controlled and willing to do whatever his other half pleased. He moaned into the blonde’s mouth, just briefly wanting to let go of his views and let Dominic do whatever he wanted to do to him. But Dominic wouldn’t, for they shared the same opinion. Soon, they would be wed and they could make love every day for the rest of their days together. He just had to wait a little bit longer.

 

Matthew whined, feeling a tightness building up in his crotch, one he’d only allowed himself to take care of before. He shifted his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position as Dominic attacked his lips, but as he did he felt his groin touch Dominic’s thigh. The blonde looked down at him in surprise, but gave him a small smile.

 

“Not much more waiting now, my love.”

 

Matthew smiled, thinking to himself just how lucky and loved he was, and how much he couldn’t wait to consummate his relationship with Dominic...

 

~

 

“I love you,” I whisper into his ear as I pull his trousers down and kiss his now bare thigh. “I love you so much and I’m so happy to make you my husband and to make you mine,” I say.

 

He sighs and I watch his hips move up a bit. I can see that he’s calmed down now so, very carefully, I slide my finger under the elastic band of his briefs. His body trembles, but he nods at me to continue. I pull down, and suddenly he’s there. He’s completely naked before me, my eyes drinking in every new thing I’m seeing about him. The fears I’ve had the last year or so - that when I finally see him like this, I won’t want him anymore - are completely distinguished, because he’s absolutely beautiful, more than I ever could have imagined.

 

I kiss his lips and touch his hip bone, before trailing down to map out every inch of his body. I breathe in his scent and tell him how much I love him. He is letting me see him like this, completely exposed. I finally reach out and stroke his cock, just once, and the noises he makes send my senses into overdrive. Suddenly I want all my clothes off and I want to be making love to him.

 

He helps me, pulling off my shirt and unbuttoning my trousers. I am left with only my boxers, and I quickly pull them off to leave myself just as bare as him. As we stare at one another, I gradually hold my finger up for him to suck. He takes it in his mouth and begins to suck lightly, and now I understand what other men mean when they say it’s the most wonderful thing to see. He gives slow sucks and I can feel his tongue going over every curve of my finger, even as I add another. After a few minutes I pull them out, slick and slippery with his saliva.

 

I have no idea what I’m doing, the only background knowledge being from what I’ve done to myself and the little bit of research I did a few days ago, before I blushed in embarrassment and shut my laptop off for fear someone would see what I was looking for. I don’t want to hurt him, so when I put a little bit of pressure against his hole and he moans, I immediately retreat back.

 

“No, it’s okay,” he says. “It felt good.”

 

I’m scared now, because if I learned one thing from my research (besides to never engage in intercourse without some form of lubricant, which I already knew), it was that it hurts the first time. Not for me, but for him. I don’t want his first memory of sex to be pain, but I don’t know how to prevent it. I almost offer to let him do it to me first, but then I remember when he said how badly he wanted me to be inside of him.

 

I take a steady breath, and with his permission, I push my finger inside of him. Oh, how amazing it is. He is nothing but beauty and tightness and heat. As I begin to move my finger, he groans and it’s like a sweet melody to my ears. I add another and I begin to stretch him. Not once has he screamed out in pain or told me to stop, so I assume things are going okay. I wonder what it feels like, and I can’t stop thinking about the prospect of our positions being switched sometime later on in our honeymoon.

 

Gentle kisses are pressed to his cheek by my lips, and I’m the happiest man in the world. He’s smiling at me, that ever present shyness spreading over his face in the most adorable way while my fingers are inside him. And then he lets out a moan and I feel the greatest sense of arousal spreading in my tummy.

 

“Do you feel ready?” I ask him softly.

 

He nods, and I smile nervously to myself. I know we’ll get it right, even if it takes us awhile. Our first time will probably be a bit messy, awkward, maybe even embarrassing, but I know it’ll all be okay.

 

My cock is hard, ready for him, and I pop open the cap of a brand new bottle of lube to prepare myself for him. I watch his flushed face as I slowly put my hand on my cock, move forward, and push into his body. I try to concentrate on what I am doing but I am also keen on memorizing the way his eyes roll back and his chest heaves. The tip is just barely in, so I push further. He clenches around me, grabbing my hair and whimpering. I worry that I’m doing something terribly wrong, for his whimpers are growing in volume and I have no idea what to do. I stay still, terrified, as I watch him panting beneath me, pale as if he’d seen a ghost.

 

It’s obvious that any pleasure he felt at first is now gone. His eyes are clenched shut, his face is paler than usual, and he remains completely silent. I see a single tear escape his eye, and at the point I want it all to stop because I know I’m hurting him.

 

“I don’t know what to do,” I whisper as he whimpers again.

 

His eyes open again and all I see is pain, not the pleasure I first saw when I pushed into him. “Move,” he says, his voice breaking. I don’t understand what that means, so I do the only thing that seems right; I slowly let my hips shift, and I move a bit inside of him. The color comes back to his face, and his body immediately relaxes. “Thank you,” he gasps.

 

Relief spreads through me, and now I know what to do. I lean down to kiss his already sweaty cheek and begin moving my hips rhythmically, rather than staying completely still inside of him. I’m going off only my gut feeling, which position to shift or how far up into him I want to go. He feels so good, his tight body squeezing my cock, and I am immediately thankful I waited all those years for him to come to me.

 

“I love you,” I whisper, and he shudders. I reach out for his cock and begin stroking it; I want him to experience every bit of pleasure possible. His hands in my hair are right where they belong. This is what I’ve waited for my entire life, to come across a person like him, to tell a person like him how much love I want to give, and to finally be able to give that love in the most passionate way I can - with my body and my heart.

 

My hips speed up; I want to feel him so bad, I can’t control myself. The breeze from outside becomes a bit stronger, and I see the hairs on his arms stand up against the chill. The sun has begun to set, and our room is now painted with beautiful golds and reds, lighting up his whole body like a halo of color. The little he noises he makes are invigorating, only making me want him more and more, each moan and gasp like tiny volts of electricity coursing through my body.

 

We’re both inexperienced. Our hips are out of rhythm, occasionally I move a certain way that makes him yell out with sharp pain, and we both don’t know what to do with our hands. I’m stroking his cock, and I think he’s close, but I can’t be sure because I have nothing to base it off of. The only thing I am sure of is how gorgeous and perfect he is, even as we both struggle to understand exactly what to do. Every few seconds, I lean down to kiss him, because he needs to be reminded of just how amazing he is.

 

I can feel my own orgasm beginning to boil from deep inside my body. I slow down my hips a bit, experimenting with different kinds of thrusts into his body. When I give a long, deep thrust, his moans are extra loud, seeming to echo off the walls of our room. His breaths are ragged and sharp, his forehead slick with sweat. I admire the way he looks in this moment; his eyes are dilated and his hair is sticking out in every direction.

 

I hope I’m giving him pleasure, because I would hate to make him go through that pain in the beginning then get nothing out of it in return. He is definitely giving me the most pleasurable experience of my life; the tight walls of his body, squeezing me, is all I could ever ask for. But, to be able to look at him - that beautiful face of his - as we’re doing it, is the greatest gift.

 

“Oh my God,” he finally says when I reach up as far into him as I can. His breath hitches and his whole body stills. I worry that I did something wrong, but then his hips start their own movement, like he wants me to do it over and over again. He screams again, but this time it’s a scream that I do not associate with pain. It’s raw and primal, a noise I have never heard from him, and it makes my skin tingle with energy. “Faster,” he moans, and I assume that means he close.

 

My movements speed up, and I thrust quickly and deeply into his body. His legs are wrapped around my back, and I can feel his ankles digging into my skin with each thrust.

 

My body suddenly tells me it’s time, and I can’t even give him warning before I’m coming hard inside of him, moaning and thrusting as fast as I can. I stroke his cock in time with my thrusts, and then he’s coming too. It’s messy but it’s also perfect for our first time. He’s panting and his face is colored, beautiful, light shades of pink. I’m gasping his name as I continue to move my hips, my cock still trapped by his tight walls.

 

We’re both empty, and I collapse on top of him. Our breathing is labored and we’re covered in sweat, despite the sea breeze that is still fluttering the curtains as it blows into our room. We’re sticky and our bed sheets most definitely won’t be able to be used tonight. I gently pull out of his body and throw myself on top of him, wrapping my arms around him. I just want to hold him all night and tell him how much I love him.

 

He mumbles something into the pillow that I can’t hear.

 

“What was that?” I ask, still a bit breathless.

 

His arm flops and I giggle, before he moves his face from out of the pillow. “I feel all sticky and gross,” he says.

 

“Mmm,” I mumble. “You’re very sweaty.” I run my hand through his hair, the wet strands clinging to my fingers. “Still beautiful, though.”

 

“There’s lube dripping out of my arse,” he says shyly, burying his head back into the pillow.

 

I chuckle and pull his head out so that he can’t look away from me. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

 

He turns around and our eyes meet, his lighting up with excitement. “That bathtub I saw when we first walked in looks really nice.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” I say softly. I smile and kiss him, then slowly get up to lead him to the huge tub in the adjoining room. The sun has set and the moon has now replaced it, casting a glow onto the tiled floor and his naked body. His hair is still wild, his eyes still a dazzling blue, and his face still blushing pink. The floor is cold against our sweaty feet, but we don’t acknowledge that. I begin to draw the bath, and then I find myself pinned up against the wall, being kissed over and over by him.

 

“My turn,” he whispers. My body shudders, and I submit to him. It’s time to go again...

 


End file.
